Darker Demons
by HPfan1952
Summary: A cover up. A hunt. And, a new villain. A fic exploring one of the many possibilities of what might just happen next after those final moments in the finale.
1. Chapter 1

"She couldn't believe this was how the story ended; it felt all wrong-as if someone had dropped the pages of her life and picked them up at random and everything was shuffled together and none of it fit." – Jessica Arnold, _The Looking Glass_

* * *

Kate watched the sky turn towards twilight, painting the cresting waves beneath in brilliant reds and radiant oranges. She dropped her gaze, the colors of day's end seemingly mocking her with their serenity. A scream stuck in her throat as her line of sight fell upon the rows and rows of perfectly aligned chairs out on the lawn, several already laying flat for transport. Dropping her head into heads, the tears that had become her new voice flowed freely.

She'd tried to choke out the story. Heaven knows she'd tried. But it had been garbled, a mess, and if it wasn't for the officer that had followed her back, it most likely never would have been explained at all. She'd needed air the moment the secondary call had come, confirming remains found but in her rush she'd placed herself at the foot of the aisle she'd never walk down, their guests turning in their seats in confusion. Never was she more grateful for friends then, as Ryan and Esposito were all that kept her from hitting the hard ground.

The tears ran until the numbness returned and she needed to move, to focus on the sensation of one foot in front of the other to keep her from thinking too far or too hard. She was restless, an insubstantial form, merely non-existent, needing the warmth no blanket could bring as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms about herself. She kept her head low, counting each step, trying to imagine the floor she crossed as someplace else, some random room, in some random place, in some random corner of the world. Anywhere else, because if she was here, the truth would hit her and she'd need him, need his embrace, his gentle words of hope, of fate, of fairy tales, and the truth would beat her harder, cackling as it gouged out the remains of her heart with a broken, rusted reality.

* * *

He woke to a splitting headache and the cold seeping into his back. Placing both hands to either side, he pushed himself up into a seated position, wincing as he hit a bruise or opened a scab. He rubbed his forehead, his fingers coming away with flakes of dried blood. Blinking, he tried to process his situation as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He sat in the corner of a small room, the floor and walls made entirely of cement. A single door resided across from him, guarded by a single lone figure, sitting at a small metal table.

"Finally awake, took you long enough," the figure began, rising to his feet and pushing in his chair. "The fall wasn't that damn far. You'd think I shoved you off Mount Everest."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what my employer wants, Mr. Castle," the man continued, stepping closer, his hands behind his back. "Now I apologize for ruining your big day but, orders are orders and I prefer money over sentiment, so no hard feelings, eh, Romeo."

"Who do you work for? Is it Bracken?"

''You said it, not me. Last I heard he was in prison awaiting trial. But, if I were him I certainly can understand the desire for vengeance." His captor stopped short and stared down at Castle, his features unreadable. "As it stands, my employer does have similar goals and nothing to lose so I think it would be better for you if you just prepare for the worst."

"What have you done to Kate?" Castle winced as pain shot up his arm the moment he tried to push himself to his feet. He fell back to the ground, gritting his teeth as more pain lanced through his bones.

"Easy now, Romeo. I haven't laid a hand on her. Shouldn't even have to if all goes to plan, she'll just do my job for me." The man returned to the table and rested a hand on the back of the chair. ''That was the mistake the others made. They went in head on but to defeat a bull you have to destroy its will, make it want to die." He took a seat. "Like I said, prepare for the worst."

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to all my readers. Hope you guys liked this start :) A big thank you to my Beta, Dmarx. Your help has truly made a difference in my work :)


	2. Chapter 2

"And, he said to her, 'For seven years I shall have to fly about the world, but for every seven steps you take I shall leave a drop of red blood and a little white feather to show you the way. And if you follow the traces, you'll be able to set me free.'" –Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, "The Singing, Springing Lark"

* * *

The loft felt cold despite the warm sunlight pouring in. Kate followed his family into the main room, her fingers absently twisting the engagement ring on her hand. She crossed to the study, stopping short at the threshold as the tears spilled over. She looked down at the floor, trying in vain to erase the image of his desk, his chair empty. She willed herself to move towards their bedroom, fighting back memories of the love made and laughs shared as she passed their bed. Her progress halted before the bathroom sink, both hands resting on the tiled counter. She met her gaze in the mirror; broken, destroyed, dead described her appearance.

Turning away from the glass, she stared at the toothbrushes lined neatly in their holder. She took a ragged breath, her mind cloudy with uncertainty. She stood wondering, the tears flowing again as she considered. Her home felt gone. Her hands remained on the tile, motionless, as if she and they were no longer connected. She continued to stare at the lifeless brushes, insanely believing one would be lonely without the other if she took it away. Her tears returned, forcing her hand. Kate bowed her head, the sobs taking her completely. The arm that encircled her shoulders felt far away, distant, a shadow on a lonely hill. She leaned into the comfort, letting the tears flow until, the pain eased enough for her to surface for a moment of air.

"I'm sorry. I was…I just," the pain roared back and pulled her under.

"This is your home, still," Martha stated simply, her voice laced with tears as she hugged her shoulders tighter. "Richard wouldn't…He wouldn't want you to go through this alone. And, I don't either. You're a part of this family, if not it name than in spirit. And we aren't letting you go."

"My Grandmother is right. Dad wouldn't let you walk out that door and neither will we," Alexis reiterated, her own voice somber as she rested a hand on Kate's shoulder as well.

Kate nodded her understanding, trying hard to fight against the current taking her deeper beneath the tumultuous waters. She heard the soft tears of his family as they led her back out into the living room and towards the couch. Martha took both her and Alexis's hand as she sat between them, the matriarch caring for her family.

* * *

Kate rolled out of bed, the deep ache in her chest growing beyond unbearable as the hours ticked by and his side remained empty. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, catching a brief glimpse of the moonlight pouring in before getting to her feet and heading towards the study. She paused as the cold seeped deeper into her bones. His robe rested at the edge of the bed, left un-touched since he'd warn it just nights before. She wrapped the plush fabric about herself, breathing in deep and holding back fresh tears as his scent simultaneously comforted and killed her. She wished nothing more than to find him at his desk as she entered the connecting room. Wished nothing more than to find she had woken from a horrid nightmare.

She eased herself into his chair, pulled his robe tighter about her, and curled her legs up into the seat. She stared at the shadowed knick knacks dotting his desk, the books, the notes, the pictures, the various odds and ends. She lifted a photo of the two of them, the picture barely visible in the darkness. She traced a finger over the figures in the frame until she felt choked and hollow. She returned the frame to the desk and reached for the remote, needing the mindless distraction. The glow of the television brightened the room as muted figures crisscrossed the screen, acting out whatever story they were telling. Kate flipped through the channels, aimlessly seeking to fill the quiet with something, anything. Her phone chimed with a waiting message.

She paused her mindless search to check the text. She'd asked their friend within the Hamptons police to e-mail the photos of the scene to her before they'd left for the city. He'd agreed, unable to say no to the one who'd helped him out over a year ago. Swiping her finger across the screen, she read the waiting message alerting her to the sent e-mail and, the condolences that followed. Returning the phone to the desk, she steeled herself to face the images once more.

Starting up his laptop, Kate entered his password and went to find her emails. The tears welled up as she stared at the pictures. Her mind returned to the day before, to standing at the edge of the ravine, watching as everything crumbled around her. She shook her head to push the images away. She had to focus, to make sense, to understand, to know why the world had chosen to fall out from under her. Kate took in a deep breath and returned to the accident report.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the keys as she scrolled, searching, just searching. Her stomach lurched as she came across the picture of the body and she choked back the bile in her throat. She pushed herself to study the image, to look, to seek. She clicked next, the photos returned to the beginning. She looked off to the corner of the image, trying to build the strength to start again. She blinked, sat up straighter and stared harder. And she felt her heart started to beat for the first time in over 24 hours.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to all of you for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter :) Until the next chapter, happy reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

"They may briefly talk about the reality of their situation, and suddenly indicate their inability to look at it realistically any longer."- Elizabeth Kubler-Ross, MD, _On Death and Dying_

* * *

Kate closed the door softly behind her, fingers clinging tightly to the manila envelope in her hands as she walked towards the center table in the precinct break room. Her friends lifted their gazes at her approach, each watching her with identical lines of worry and concern etched in their features. She placed the envelope at the table's center, prompting Ryan to cast one quick glance in her direction before opening the packet and passing around the photos inside.

"This wasn't an accident," she started. Her friends halted their observations to listen to her explanation. She reached for the first photo of the scene. "I think someone forced Castle off the road." She placed the photo in a better view on the table. "And, I think they stopped to survey the scene."

"Sweetie, I know where you're wanting to go with this but," Lanie paused, as if trying to choose the right words and failing. "Just don't get your hopes up."

Kate took in a deep breath, blinking as the tell tale sign of tears prickled her eyelids. She shook her head, unwilling to let that small tendril of hope slip away not, when it was all she had.

Running a finger under each eye, she launched into her reasoning. "I noticed a set of tire tracks that crossed right over his. They're different than any left by the first responders," she pointed to the corner of the picture. "And they look fresh."

Esposito picked up the picture, studied it a moment, and passed it to his partner. Ryan looked the image over before returning it to the table, allowing Lanie a chance to view the photo. Kate watched as Ryan cast a glance at the others, each returning the same pained look back at him. She watched him take in a breath before shifting his focus back to her.

"Beckett-

"I know it's a long shot," she interjected before turning to Lanie. "Do you think you can request the…" Kate paused, the words sticking in her throat. "So we can run the dental records. If this is what I'm thinking it is, I trust very few with this."

Lanie sent a look to the others.

"Kate," Esposito started. "There's nothing to indicate those tracks came after the accident. Castle was like family to us too, but we have nothing to truly work from, nothing to-

"Please," she heard the pleading in her voice. "The Hampton's Police Chief will cooperate with us. He's already been willing to send me these. Please." Kate looked to each of her friends in turn. "If Castle's alive, then we owe it to him to find him. And if," she paused, the words clogging her throat once more. She forced it down and fought back the pain. "And if he's not, then I owe it to him to make sure whoever did this never sees the light of day again."

Her friends shared another silent conversation. Outside the break room, the rays of dawn washed over the rest of the Precinct. Ryan got to his feet and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'll stand with you on this one," he began before turning to the others. "Guys, grasping at straws or not, Kate is right. We owe it to Castle and his family, to at least make sure. I for one am a little curious as to why there were fresh tracks so close to the ravine's edge."

Lanie got to her feet. "I'll personally escort the body back and Javi, you're coming with me." She turned to face Kate and took both her hands. "Just promise me one thing, Kate," She added her tone growing deathly serious. "Even if this proves to be no accident, you understand, the possibility that it was still him-" She let the rest of the sentence hanging in the air, unspoken.

Kate swallowed back the knot in her throat and nodded, pullling her hands back. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Many thanks again to my readers and to my beta :) Until, the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope." -Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

The afternoon sun blared down on the world while, a cool breeze blew in off the coast, tugging at the green tree leaves and long grasses. At the end of a long pebble driveway, one of the many Hamptons homes sprung up from near the edge of the shoreline. A meager house compared to its many neighbors, it still spelled more money than the average man would ever see in a lifetime. Parked in front of the home, a single pickup truck sat out of place against the rest of the scene, rusted and a bit outdated.

Kate pulled the car up behind the pickup and stepped out. Before a second seemed to pass, Ryan was climbing out from the passenger side door and rushing to catch up to Kate as she strode purposefully across the front lawn. She aimed straight for the front door and knocked, waiting as patiently as possible as sounds of movement resounded from inside. Several moments ticked by until, an elderly man opened the door, his chest rising and falling from deep breaths of air.

"May I help you?" he began.

Kate met the man in the eye. "Mr. Williams, my name is Detective Kate Beckett and I just have a few questions concerning the accident you called in."

"Of course, anything," the old man responded, his face growing somber, his eyes full of sympathy as he recognized her name from the news stories surrounding the crash.

"Before you found," she felt the words choke her. She checked her emotions and started again. "Before you came across the car accident, do you remember anything odd on your drive or as you first neared the scene?"

Mr. Williams momentarily considered her question. "Interesting you'd ask. No one else did. I would say about ten minutes or so before I came across Mr. Castle's car, God rest his soul, my truck was nearly rammed in the side by this black SUV. Came flying out of Mckarely's driveway," he said, pointing in a general southern direction.

Kate took the man's short pause to cast a glance at Ryan as he hastily copied the man's words into his notepad.

"It was odd," Williams continued. "Because Mckarely doesn't own one of those big things. Hates them, in fact, and he isn't even in the Hamptons right now. Whole family takes a tour of some foreign country or other before spending the last of the summer here."

"Did you by chance take down a plate number?"

"Sadly no, I spent near five minutes just trying to keep from having a heart attack. My cursing whoever was in that vehicle didn't help with that of course. After that I pulled back out onto the road and just a short drive later, I noticed the smoke. Thought it might have been that SUV. You can only play with death for so long before death bites back, but," Mr. Williams bowed his head. "My condolences on your loss." He lifted his head once again, met her eyes. "Of all the people in this seaside place, Mr. Castle was the nicest. Old guys like me don't matter much to this young crowd but he made sure I still got invited to any party he held. And a sweet girl like you truly deserved that happy ending."

Kate nodded her thanks, tears prickling her eyes just as Ryan's phone rang, startling all three of them. He stepped off to the side to answer the call.

"They're heading back to the city now," he relayed momentarily, returning his phone to his pocket.

Kate thanked Mr. Williams a second time and followed Ryan back to the car, her mind already digging for ways to locate the SUV. To perhaps track it. Track it and find her fiancé.

* * *

The raised voices pulled Castle's attention from his troubled thoughts. He tried to sit up straighter and make sense of the words flowing back and forth outside the room.

"What do you mean, gone?" he heard the voice of his first captor shout, followed by the un-intelligible low pleading words of a second man. "Damn, I knew he should have paid off a smarter M.E. All he needed to do was refuse on jurisdictional grounds, showed some actual backbone. Bleeding heart morons."

The door flung wide as his captor burst into the room and marched straight for him. Castle tried to struggle into a standing position, calling on every ounce of strength left in his body to fight whatever was about to rain down on him.

"On your feet, lover boy," his captor began, gripping Castle by the shirt and roughly hauling him to his feet. "Seems your little Juliet isn't going to go quietly into the night after all. Next time, do us a favor and pick dumber friends. Sorry for the headache, by the way," the man finished just as he slammed Castle into the wall. Hard.

The world went dark.

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you to my readers and my beta :)

Until, next time, happy reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

"'_We'll _carry _you _for a bit,'"-Rae Carson, _The Shattered Mountain__: A Girl of Fire and Thorns Novella_

* * *

The precinct remained somber, voices and actions subdued, a workplace missing a vital part of its life. Ryan returned the accident files to his desk and looked over at his partner who was thoroughly studying the notes the M.E. in the Hamptons had made.

"You think it's possible?" he asked.

"For Beckett's sake, I want to," Esposito began, putting down the papers. "But the reality is, the body in that car was the correct height and weight. All of his personal effects were present. I just don't see any other outcome. "

Ryan looked back at the empty desk of their friends. "I hope she'll be okay."

"I fear for her," his partner said, pulling his attention back. "Her mother's death was hard on her but this...this is a whole different game."

"You don't think..."

"I don't know, bro," Esposito answered, meeting his gaze. "I really don't. Right now, that hope she's holding is the only thing keeping her sane but if that hope is dashed, there may be no such thing as life for her anymore."

"How long before Lanie gets the dental records?"

"She's pushing for as soon as possible but there's a tie up with the dentist's office."

Ryan considered his friend's words. "We owe it to him," he started, pulling Esposito's attention from the M.E. report once more. "If Lanie confirms it's him. We owe it to him, as his friend and hers, to keep her from falling into that hole. We can't let Beckett drown in this. He never would have wanted that."

"I agree, Bro. I agree."

* * *

Kate stared at her phone, willing the call to come. Around her, the shadows shifted and grew longer, stretching away from the sun's last rays and reaching for the far wall of his study. The noise of the city faded to a steady hum in her ears as she ran scenarios in her mind involving mysterious SUVs. She was so engrossed that she missed the sound of approaching footsteps until a familiar voice pulled her from her revelry.

"We're about to order in some food, any preference?" Martha asked, gently.

She shook her head and returned to watching her phone. She heard as Martha made to leave. "Do you think it's crazy I believe he might still be alive?"

The question left her lips before she could rein them back. Kate lifted her gaze to find the matriarch stopped in the middle of the doorway. Martha turned back to face her, unshed tears forming in tired eyes as she returned to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Do you truly believe that?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered without pause, the certainty of it roaring through her veins the moment she gave it a true voice.

"Then, no, I don't think it's crazy." Martha took both of Kate's hands in her own and looked her straight in the eye. "You love my son and I think that love is telling you something. It would be wise to listen."

"You think my Dad is alive?"

Kate looked up at the redhead in the doorway, her frame dragged down with depression. "Alexis, I do but," she stopped mid sentence as her phone sprang to life. "It's Lanie." She answered her phone, her gaze shifting between the two women present as her friend relayed the information. She ended the call.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know this was a bit of a slower chapter but, I wanted to explore everyone's views of the situation at hand. Until, next chapter, happy reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

"'No, she would never leave your side. Not while she thought you were in danger.'" -Cassandra Clare, _City of Fallen Angels_

* * *

Kate looked up at the two sets of eyes watching her. "It's not him," she blurted, the words tumbling out as the realization slowly set in. "It's not him," she said again, the weight slipping from her shoulders. "Dental confirmed it, he's alive."

She sprang from the seat, falling into a three person hug as tears of joy sprang from her eyes. Pulling back, she dialed the boys, relaying the information in full before doling out instructions to contact the Hamptons police and learn if the search for any info on the SUV had proven fruitful. Hanging up, she started for the doorway, pausing long enough to assure his family she was going to find him, before passing through the living room to the main door. She flew down the hall to the elevator, answering her ringing phone as she went.

"Turns out a neighbor complained soon after the accident about a SUV matching the description parked on the lawn of one of the rental homes out there," Ryan started. "They'd meant to investigate but with all their resources pulled towards the crash, it was forgotten until the same neighbor called again earlier today."

Bolting from the elevator, Kate crossed the lobby, jotting down the address of the home before giving the order for Ryan and Esposito to meet her there. She hailed a cab and made her way back to the precinct for her own car.

* * *

No light emanated from the seaside home and no black SUV rested on the grass or the driveway or any spot nearby. Kate slammed her hand against the steering wheel as she put her car in park. Taking little time, she pulled herself out of the car and started to the spot where her team waited with a group from the Hampton's police.

"There was no sign of the SUV when we got here," Esposito said as she took a place next to him and Ryan.

"We did find tire tracks in the grass, though," Ryan added in. "Already took some photos and had them emailed back to see if they match those from the scene of the accident."

"Any sign of movement inside," she asked, turning her attention to the home several yards away, laying in the deep shadows of moonlight. From the corner of her eye, she caught Ryan shake his head. She cursed under her breath. "They must have found out we were onto them when we requested the body." She turned back to her friends and colleagues. "We need to get in there, there may be some clues as where they've moved him."

Kate shifted to face the group of Hampton's officers and barked out orders to gain entrance. In a thrice, the small force was heading up the graveled drive, Kate and her own team settled near the front. She took little pause entering the darkened home. Pulling out her flashlight, she started searching every nook and cranny with her eyes as the rest of the group fanned out around her.

"Beckett."

Ryan's voice pulled her in the direction of a nearby hallway, the door to an obvious basement open with several persons already heading down, the light from their own flashlights bouncing off the walls. Taking the lead with her team, Kate started after the others. A secondary door lay open at the bottom, and the knob was already being dusted by a member of the Hamptons team. Passing by the women bent over her job, Kate took note of the room beyond.

In the far corner, another member worked to collect a sample of blood from the wall and floor, the sight of which set her on edge. Turning from the image, she donned her gloves and headed towards the table set up by the door. A single pamphlet rested at its center, flipped upside down as if it had drifted away and was inevitably left behind in the rush. Kate flipped it back over. She turned to the boys who had joined her.

"It's time we call in the cavalry," she noted as she held up the brochure detailing dozens of cabins for rent and handed it to Ryan, before heading back up the stairs and out into the night, phone in hand.

* * *

A/N: Got some familiar faces coming up. Stay tuned :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Now the general who wins a battle makes many calculations in his temple ere the battle is fought. The general who loses a battle makes but few calculations beforehand." –Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

* * *

Kate rose to her feet as the team of agents emerged from their vehicles, their leader directing orders to the various persons gathered around, sending figures in all directions. Kate started forward, the gravel of the drive crunching under her heels. The group's leader noted her approach, gave out final orders and turned to stride in her direction. A familiar face greeted her in the dark of the early morning hours, features unreadable.

"You're lucky early analysis confirmed he's alive or, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Agent McCord stated before turning to listen to the first update from one of her team members. She sent the young computer tech back to his work and continued. "Now fill me in completely. If we're going to track down this mystery vehicle, I want to know exactly why government resources are needed."

She started from the beginning, leaving no detail out, including the pamphlet showcasing cabins for rent in southern Connecticut. McCord listened quietly, her features remaining neutral.

"Fair enough," she finally responded after Kate finished her story. She turned her attention to the agents stationed around several laptops resting haphazardly on the hoods of their cars, and ordered them to get a hold of the location details for every cabin in lower Connecticut and input the information to gather all satellite feeds within the last 24 hours. "But, know this," McCord added, returning her focus to Kate. "If this turns into a wild goose chase, it will be you explaining this to Uncle Sam, not me."

"If you think this is a wild goose chase then you know nothing about Kate Beckett's instincts or that of her rather unorthodox partner," a familiar voice chimed from several yards away followed by the slam of a car door. Both women turned their attention to the figure stepping towards them, just as more cars pulled up behind McCord's team.

"I heard through the grapevine about what's happened," Special Agent Jordan Shaw continued. "My team and I have been tracking a team of professional killers for hire across the country for the last year. Their MO is the same, wealthy victims run off roads, kidnapped and, usually killed sometime later."

Kate felt her stomach drop.

"But, Mr. Castle's kidnapping was covered up," McCord noted, a hint of annoyance in her voice at the woman's butting in on her case.

"They aren't strangers to special requests, Agent McCord. Depending on the money offered, they will do just about anything their current employer wants, so long as they are allowed to use their basic mode of extraction as their calling card," Shaw responded back.

"A burning car?" Agent McCord asked, the stiffness still in her voice.

Jordan Shaw nodded once. "Strange as it seems, a burning car, yes. Beyond that, they get off on fulfilling the darker dreams of others." She turned to face Kate. "I am sorry for what's happened, Detective Beckett. And, I promise you, I'm going to help you get him back. I still owe both of you for saving my life."

Kate nodded her thanks at Shaw's promise, while McCord turned from the group and shouted new orders to her team, her hand pointing towards where Shaw's own men had begun to set up shop. Shaw prompted Kate to re-explain the events in detail as they headed back towards where Ryan and Esposito stood waiting by Kate's car.

* * *

Dawn dusted the horizon, painting the world in the light hues of morning. Figures moved from spot to spot on the road and driveway, their voices quietly conversing over finds or arguing over logistics. Kate stood with Shaw and McCord listening as the latter woman explained the most recent findings.

"They've located the SUV," McCord noted. "However, there's only one road in and most likely it is being watched, which means we'll need to approach from the back."

"They'll be expecting that," Shaw ventured.

"It is a chance we'll have to take," McCord said, staring hard at Shaw. "We have to work under the assumption there is a mole in the Hampton's police working in tandem with the kidnappers. Even now word may have gotten to them that the F.B.I. is involved. We can't risk them moving, Mr. Castle a second time or worse."

"They see you coming and Mr. Castle is dead, there won't be a second moving," Shaw stated.

"This is my case and my call," McCord challenged back.

"And, he's my fiancé," Kate chimed in, her stomach in knots. "If Shaw thinks this is a bad idea-

McCord rounded on her. "You called me, Beckett and, between me and Special Agent Shaw, my team and I take precedence," she paused and turned towards where her team waited. "Let's move out, I want to be in Connecticut yesterday."

Kate felt a reassuring hand rest on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and shifted her focus to Agent Shaw, just as the boys joined them, the concern written on their own faces.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter worked. I really wanted to incorporate both characters because I thought might be kind of cool. Until next time, happy readings :)


	8. Chapter 8

"To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands but, the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself." –Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

* * *

The tall trees shaded the small contingency of FBI agents and local police from the blaring midday sun. Kate took in a deep breath, every muscle in her body begging her to leave the strategizing group behind, march through the woods to the cabin on her own and waste no more precious time. She eyed the two police horses, being saddled by their riders. She'd never ridden horse but for Castle she'd be willing to learn on the go. It wouldn't be hard to get one of the dappled grays away from its owner. A light hand rested on her shoulder, forcing her attention to Esposito, who was shaking his head, warning in his eyes. She attempted to swallow the need to act down and focused instead the distant conference between McCord and the local Sheriff just as the Sheriff broke away and led a group of his men towards their cars.

"The plan is to split our forces in two," Agent McCord started as she joined Kate, the boys, and Shaw. "The smaller force is going to approach from the main road, draw the kidnapper's attention away from the larger group still approaching from the woods."

One of the mounted officers approached, leading his horse behind him, hooves crunching on rock and twig and dirt. He alerted Kate's small group that they were ready to lead them into the dense woods before heading back towards his comrade and mounting his horse. McCord called out orders to her own team and followed after the group of local police trailing after the riders on foot. Kate moved in behind the initial group, Ryan and Esposito taking position between her and the FBI team.

"I'm sorry McCord won't listen," Shaw said, falling in step with her. "However, there might be one other possible but troubling hope for Mr. Castle," she continued. "If he was the target, why the charades? It leads me to believe, he might be a secondary target."

"If he's the secondary, who's the first," Esposito asked as he and Ryan joined them.

"Who do you think?" she answered, looking straight at Kate.

"But, how—

"Get to one, get to the other," Shaw stated, answering Ryan's question. "I've been following the current news stories, I think I might know who hired these men based on this special request."

"His assets were frozen the moment he was behind bars," Kate responded, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat. She looked towards the two horses several yards ahead and suddenly wished she had taken one.

"A man like that, the possibility he would have set up a contingency plan in hopes of bringing you down with him is likely. I wouldn't put this past him."

"But, his trademark has always been," Kate choked on the last word. She noted the look on Shaw's face as the woman considered her point.

"It's a hail Mary," Shaw answered in turn. "If this is indeed the former Senator, his intention was to get to you. He can't kill you outright, not now that it would make national news and add to his long list of crimes." Jordan Shaw paused. "No he wanted you to do it for him."

Kate turned her focus fully on Shaw. "You mean?"

The woman nodded. "That's why it's a hail Mary. He couldn't be certain it would work but even if you didn't commit suicide, the consolation would be that you wouldn't be tasting happiness either."

"And Castle?"

"He was supposed to be dead anyway."

Kate felt her stomach drop. She urged the group to travel faster. She tried not to count the minutes. Tried not to focus on the possibility of what waited for her inside the cabin walls. She felt Esposito's hand rest on her shoulder a second time and turned her head towards the friends beside her. She took in a breath and focused on taking one step after the other, on the shadows beneath the trees, on the image of putting a bullet in the kidnapper of the man she loved.

"We're here."

McCord's statement pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find herself several yards from a large clearing, a medium sized cabin resting at its center. On either side of her the group fanned out and crouched down into the tall grasses. One of the men on horseback dismounted and talked hastily into a walkie talkie. He walked forward and held a short conference with Agent McCord, who gave a single nod in understanding.

"The minute we hear the first group's approach, we go in quietly," McCord stated eyeing all present. "Any gun fire that gets aimed at us will get returned by the local force with us. Our goal is that building alone." She looked Kate straight in the eye. "And I am certain I needn't remind anyone, we take the kidnappers alive."

* * *

A/N: As always big thank you to my readers and my beta :) I hope you guys like this chapter. I figured at some point there would need to be a discussion on who might be behind this and this proved the best place to place it as it hopefully adds a little more tension to the scene at hand. Until next chapter, happy reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

"'I told you I would find you,' she said, 'I said I'd free you.'"-Sarah Beth Durst, _Ice_

* * *

Castle's head raged with pain. His shoulder raged with pain. Every part of him seemed to rage with the pain of more bruises and cuts. He remembered little more than having his head bashed against the wall; they must not have been gentle while moving him the second time. He opened his eyes and blinked against the noon light pouring in from a nearby window. He tried to sit up and cried out a curse at the jagged fire racing through his dislocated shoulder. _No, that's not going to be an issue at all._ He breathed in deeply and winced. Broken ribs. _That's new._ No they hadn't been gentle at all.

Cradling his right arm, he slowly worked himself into a sitting position, pausing at each lance of pain. He leaned back against the wall, tendrils of sweat beading down his face. Kate. He had to get to her. He tried to shuffle to the edge of the bed and halted as shouts emanated from the outside. He waited for his captor to appear through the distant door, trying once more to call on whatever strength he held to fight. He heard shots ring out from what he assumed to be the front soon followed by the sound of gunfire and shouts from the back.

He forced himself from the bed, gritting his teeth against the pain, panting for air. Leaning first against the bedposts and then the wall, he worked his way to the window and peered out. His view of the world outside showed him nothing but tress. Racing footsteps echoed outside his door. Taking in a painful breath of air, he prepared to fight or go down trying just as his door burst inward.

"Castle!"

Kate's voice momentarily eased every ache and pain. He swung around to face her just as his captor made an appearance in the doorway behind her. His shouted warning came too late; the kidnapper grabbed her from behind and shoved her forward, forcing her off balance. Castle reached out with his good arm, catching her before she hit the ground. She regained her footing just as his captor stepped further into the room, gun raised.

"Two birds. One stone," the kidnapper started. "The plan was to kill Mr. Castle after you offed yourself, a little psychological torture for Romeo before he died. But this works too. Now be a good little dear and lower your weapon so this can be a little easier."

Kate remained silent as she maintained her own protective stance in front of Castle.

"Love truly makes people do stupid things," he taunted. "Shoot me and the last thing I'll do is ensure your beau finds himself six feet under, a consolation prize for my employer, as it stands." He re-aimed his gun at Castle. "Care to try me?" he added.

She continued to remain quiet, the sounds of the gun battle raging outside growing louder the closer it got to the cabin. Castle tried to shift position, preparing to make a mad dash at the man, hoping surprise would be on his side in taking him down.

"Nice try, lover boy. Move another millimeter and she's dead," his captor warned, halting him in his tracks. A small smile crossed the man's face. "Nothing like matters of the heart to turn people into obedient little lab rats."

Shouts and heavy footfalls echoed within the cabin itself. The kidnapper pulled back on the hammer of his gun. He took better aim. "Now, time is short, my employer is eager to move forward with other plans, and I want my money, so…" he stopped short and cocked his weapon.

The shot reverberated off the walls.

* * *

He sat the edge of the ambulance, his arm in a sling, watching the group of F.B.I agents and local police load what remained of his kidnappers into waiting vans. To his left, the M.E. rolled the body from the front of the cabin followed by McCord and Shaw on their phones, the snip bits of their conversations reaching his ears; no ties to the Senator, no one talking, no leads. Ryan and Esposito stood off to his right, their own phones pressed to their ears, relaying events to those back home. He sensed her presence before he saw her. Kate climbed up beside him, allowing him to pull her into his good side.

"You okay?" he asked as she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. She remained silent as she closed her eyes. He noted the first tear fall and wished he could wipe it away. He leaned down despite the pain in his ribs and kissed the top of her head.

He felt the tears drop onto his shirt and soak the fabric. "I thought you were dead," she finally responded. "When I saw your car, I thought you were dead. I should have known, I should have known then but I didn't. If I hadn't noticed the tracks, Castle, I never would have-" She buried her face into his shirt, the tears falling harder.

He cursed his need for the sling, his sore right arm begging to cradle her head. "Kate, look at me," he gently demanded. She slowly raised her head to face him, fresh tears falling after the old. He met her gaze, leaned in a second time, his ribs protesting, and pressed his lips to hers. He stayed tender, loving as he nursed the soft flesh beneath his own. "It's not your fault," he whispered against them. "You couldn't have known."

"If I hadn't come," she repeated, her tears falling over his lips. "If I hadn't looked closer."

He brushed his lips over hers, silencing her destructive thoughts. "I love you," he said softly. He kissed her again before pulling away, the pain in his side becoming too strong to ignore. He met and held her gaze. "And when we get back to the Hamptons, I'm marrying you."

She gave a half smile at his determination. "How? Our guests have gone home. Our caterer left. We have no officiant-"

"Our closest friends and family are still here. A small group doesn't eat much; we can just have everyone bring something. And there is one person we could ask."

Her smile widened, she nodded her approval and returned her head to his shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed, the sleep he could tell she needed finally catching up to her. He pulled her closer to his side and watched her breathing slowly even out as his thumb trailed gentle patterns over her skin.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Big, big thank you to everyone.:) With my last chapter, this story officially became one of my most reviewed fan fictions, ever. I really am glad you guys have enjoyed this story:) I love to write and to know that what I write is enjoyed is far beyond words. So again thank :) I'll have the epilogue up shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

_"_Flower: Well! What's the matter with them?

Thumper: Why are they acting that way?

Friend Owl: Why, don't you know? They're twitterpated.

Flower, Thumper, Bambi: Twitterpated?"-_Bambi _(1942)

* * *

_-Several days later-_

Kate felt her heart rate rise as her feet stepped onto the lawn, her heels sinking into the earth with each step forward. From the corner of her eye, she could see the tears forming in her father's eyes as he walked her down the aisle towards the altar. On either side, the small gathering of their friends and family rose to their feet, their faces all smiles as she passed. Before her, the wedding party watched on as she neared, the love of her life front and center, his arm finally out of the sling. His gaze met hers the moment she stepped onto the white cloth, the smile on his face widening tenfold.

Castle took her hands in his as she turned so they were standing face to face. She felt the gentle strokes of his thumbs over her knuckles, sending little jolts of fire through her veins, making it hard to keep from kissing him early. The ceremony began and progressed in a blur, the Mayor's voice becoming background noise as they recited their vows. She felt his hands shaking as he slipped the wedding band on her left ring finger. She found her own hands following suit as she placed the gold ring over his finger, the wry smile on his face trying to pull a gentle laugh from her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The words rang clear. He leaned in and kissed her, sealing the moment for eternity. His face radiated joy as he pulled back and she took his arm before turning to face their friends and family as Mr. and Mrs. Castle. She leaned closer to his side as they walked back down the aisle and across the lawn, the sound of their friends following suit as they headed towards the two banquet tables set up near the pool.

"You look radiant," he whispered in her ear as they took a seat at the center of the main table, brushing his lips against her temple. A giggle escaped her lips earning another wry smile and a raised brow.

She wanted to hide her face as she felt her cheeks grow warm. He leaned in a second time, his words low and salacious. Her cheeks grew warmer and she felt his smile widen against her ear, a quiet rumble in his chest. She reached for the pitcher of water and poured a glass, trying cool to her blood and hide her face in one move. She playfully elbowed his side as his tried to draw near again, the devious grin plastered on his features. "Not now Casanova, my dad is just two chairs away," she whispered back.

The grin grew wider. "Casanova. I like that." He kissed her head and nuzzled her hair, earning another soft giggle from her lungs. "I love you. I'll always, love you," he said softly, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "You mean the world to me." His lips met her brow a second time before, he got to his feet and acknowledged their guests, all of whom helped contribute to the small banquet set upon the tables.

She shifted her chair closer as the reception commenced, finding his hand beneath the table and lacing their fingers together. "You mean the world to me, too, Rick," she answered back, meeting his gaze. "I will always be grateful for the night I met you, even if at first you seemed a thorn in my side. You're the man I love and always will be." Her head rested on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face as he lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

* * *

A/N: And, this be the end of this little tale. A big thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites :) It has meant a lot. A big thank you to Dmarx who helped me a lot along the way. As always you so rock :) Well until the next story, happy readings :)


End file.
